1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server system, and more particularly to a rack server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, all kinds of computers, such as a desktop or a laptop, are widely used for not only organizations but also people to do daily tasks. However, with maturity of telecommunication technology and globalization, business models of enterprises are much more complicated than before. The complicated business models lead to generate a large amount of information data but the conventional computers may not deal with the large amount of information data. Therefore, in order to speed up processing the information data, computer manufacturers develop server systems and each of them has specific function (such as a cloud server system or a firewall server system). That is to say, such a server system not only processes the information data together but also speeds up the whole operating efficiency which is much faster than the conventional personal computer. Thus, the server systems are widely used in each organization.
Take a rack server system for an example, the rack server system comprises a rack, multiple servers disposed in the rack and a power supply. In other words, the rack server system contains the multiple servers in the rack. The power supply is used for supplying power to the servers such that the server is enabled to be operated. Such a server system may save space and is easy to be managed, and its servers may be coordinated to execute a large amount of data processing. Therefore, the rack server system is widely adopted in each international enterprise.
However, in the rack server system, only one power supply is adopted to supply power to the servers in the mean time. When the rack server system operates, the power supply generates a great deal of heat. If there is no heat-dissipation device or other structure in the server system to be employed to cool the power supply, the power supply may be unstable, which affects the operation of the server, thereby causing the server system to be damaged. Thus, there is an urgent need for a server system to solve the problem of poor heat-dissipating efficiency in the conventional rack server system.